pureblood_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Susan Bones
Susan Elizabeth Bones (née Abbott) (16 Jul 1911 - 6 Nov 1982) was a pure-blood witch, the third child and youngest daughter of Dunstan Abbott and his wife, Bernice Abbott (née Smith), the younger sister of Geoffrey Abbott and Dianna Higgs (née Abbott), the wife of Joseph Bones IV, and the mother of Michael Bones. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1922 to 1929 and was a member of Hufflepuff House. She was the paternal grandmother of Edgar Bones, Amelia Bones, and Daniel Bones, and the paternal great-grandmother of Susan Bones. Biography Early Life (1910s and 1920s) Susan Elizabeth Abbott was born in the Abbott estate, in Nottingham, Nottinghamshire, England as the third child and second daughter of Dunstan Abbott and Bernice Abbott (née Smith). Her parents were overjoyed at another addition to their family, as they already had two other children, Geoffrey Abbott, the heir Abbott, and Dianna Higgs (née Abbott). At the time of her birth, her paternal grandfather, Wulfric Abbott (1855-1914), was still the Family Lord. Her father became Lord when her grandfather died in 1914, when she was only three years old. Her mother was born from the Smith Family, a pureblood family, known to have claimed to be descended from Hogwarts School founder, Helga Hufflepuff. In her early life, Susan had enjoyed quality time with her family, mostly with her older siblings and cousins. She even enjoyed reading history books and manuals about healing. From the age of nine, she wanted to be an aspiring healer. She had a few cousins on her father’s side, such as her two younger first cousins: Alexandre, and Taliesin Weasley, the sons of her father’s younger sister, Aviana Weasley (née Abbott). Other cousins included Carlyle Roper and Caspar Crouch, the great-grandsons of her father’s great aunt, Emmeline Roper (née Abbott). Hogwarts Years (1920s) Susan had received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1922. She boarded the Hogwarts Express on 1 Sep the same year. She was sorted into Hufflepuff House, as was traditional for the House of Abbott. During her first year, she was defending a fellow Hufflepuff from a second year Slytherin when she was approached by another Hufflepuff, Joseph Bones IV. Joseph was the heir of The House of Bones, a renowned pureblood family who were involved in Magical Law Enforcement, producing Lawyers, Aurors, and Jurors. It was no surprise that he was quite smitten with the young blonde. Throughout the course of their Hogwarts career together, they became very close friends. During the summer of her fifth year, they began dating. The Bones Family had greatly approved of Susan, as the Abbotts had adored Joseph. When she informed Joseph about her desire to work as a healer, he greatly supported her decision. During her seventh year,Joseph had graduated from Hogwarts and began his training as an Auror. It was around this time that Susan had started out as a Junior Healer at St. Mungo's Magical Maladies and Catastrophes. Engagement and marriage (1929) In April of 1929, two months before her graduation, Joseph had took Susan to the family's Villa during Easter and had proposed to her with his mother's engagement ring. She gladly accepted and both families were delighted with the engagement. In November of that same year, Joseph and Susan married in a lovely ceremony, having her sister as her maid of honor. In mid 1930, Susan would become her sister’s maid of honor when Dianna married Symond Higgs. Susan would rise to becoming a full-fledged Healer, while Joseph had already accomplished his Auror training and was one of the new recruits. Susan would give birth to one son, Michael, in March of 1931, the same year her older sister gave birth to her nephew, Alwulf Higgs. Her son would be sorted into Hufflepuff when he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When her mother-in-law passed away in 1940, she became Lady Bones at the young age of 29. During the war with Grindelwald, Susan was called in and help with the injured muggles, even providing sufficient needs for their well being. Later Years (1950s and 1970s) Susan would gain a daughter-in-law called Yvaine Longbottom, a Gryffindor student a year below him and a niece of Harfang Longbottom. Susan attended the wedding in Feburary of 1952. A few months later Yvaine would give birth to her first grandchild, Edgar. Edgar would be followed by Amelia in 1955, and Daniel in 1957. Susan loved all of her grandchildren dearly and even spoiled them, but secretly favored Amelia since she was born a girl Susan would even gain three great-grandchildren during the 1970s, all of whom were the children of Edgar and his wife, Geneva Rivers, Joseph Bones V in 1973, Kristina Bones in 1975, and Arthur Bones in 1976. During this time, the First Wizarding War began. The threat of Lord Voldemort was growing rapidly, which was one of the reasons her youngest grandson married in mid 1978 to girlfriend Roisin Macdougal. Tragedy would befall the Bones family, her son, Michael, along with his wife, their eldest son, daughter-in-law, and three of their grandchildren were killed in August of 1979. Susan was devestated by the loss, as was the remai of her family. Her elder sister had communicated with her almost every day from that point onward, to make sure everyone was safe. Susan would gain another great-grandchild in March of 1980, Susan Bones. She instantly fell in love with the newest addition to the now scarred family. Susan would help Amelia raise little Susan after the death of her parents. Her husband died in October of 1980. This left her devestated for quite some time. Death (1980s) Susan would died of natural causes on 6 November in 1982 at the age of 71, surrounded by her remaining family. Personality and Traits Susan grew up as a daughter of the Generous and Most Honorable House of Abbott, therefore she treated everyone with kindess and respect. Despite being one of the most eligible young women in wizarding society, she never bragged about her wealth or family lineage. Since she came from a light-leaning family, she passed on her politeness and kind demeanor to her son and grandchildren. Her great-granddaughter, Susan is said to share the same personality traits with her great-grandmother. Susan was very accepting of those with different blood-statuses, such as muggles and half-bloods. She even passed on decorum and patience to her descendants. Susan was also known to be a very protective individual, such as defending a first year Hufflepuff from a second year Slytherin from bullying. Susan also had a fiery streak that almost everyone, even family noticed and adored. Her fiery charm and willingness to defend others is what attracted her future husband. Appearance Susan was considered by all to be a beautiful young woman. She had the typical traits and characteristics of the members of the House of Abbott; brown eyes, blonde hair, and light skin. However, unlike her elder sister, who had dark brown eyes, Susan had light brown eyes and had regular blonde hair. When she was younger, she would have her hair in the traditional 1920s updo curled style, but let it lose from time to time when she was older. Her eyes were considered to be doe-like. When dressed for formal events, Susan would always have her up and even wore light makeup. Ancestry Category:House of Abbott Category:House of Bones Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Pure-bloods Category:English Individuals Category:Married Individuals Category:1910s Births Category:1980s Deaths Category:Individuals Sorted in 1922